por primera vez
by Indra-paradox
Summary: summary tras pasar muchos años en hospitales Eren al fin puede regresar al lado de quien ama, pero en trayecto a su hogar Levi lo tendra que cuidar de personas que lo juzgan


Disclaimer

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime isayama

Hospital muralla sina

-señor Jaeger está listo para que le retiremos las vendas de los ojos-eren negó con la cabeza

-tranquilo mocoso, esta vez será diferente.- su esposo lo tomo de las manos para tranquilizar un poco a su amado- te lo prometo. Estamos en el mejor hospital del mundo, estoy seguro que la operación de retina funcionó

-¿y si no fue así?

-lo seguiremos intentando, pero no sabremos nada hasta que la enfermera te quite las vendas.

-está bien, señorita... Por favor retiré las vendas- la enfermera ya con la aprobación de Eren comenzó a quitarle las vendas con sumo cuidado.

\- muy bien señor Jaeger, cuando esté listo abra despacio sus ojos- eren asintió mostrando miedo - Levi... Por favor... Te podrías poner enfrente de mi-Levi que estaba a su lado derecho se movió hasta quedar enfrente de donde estaba Eren sentado pero en ningún momento soltó sus manos.

-aquí estoy mocoso- tras escuchar esto Eren comenzó a abrir los ojos con mucho cuidado.- ¿qué tal?-pregunto Levi temeroso de que la operación no hubiera funcionado pero Eren no contestó, en cambió comenzó a llorar y esto preocupó a Levi- ¿Eren que pasa? No puedes ver- Levi sentía que su corazón se rompería al ver así a eren, pero él lo vio directo a los ojos y le sonrió- puedo... Puedo ver, Levi- Eren solo pudo decir esto, ya que Levi lo había besado. Fue un beso dulce y gentil- te lo dije mocoso- Levi se lo dijo mientras besaba su frente y de repente el comenzó a llorar al igual que eren. Los dos estaban agradecidos por aquel milagro. Que no notaron que la enfermera también lloraba al ver la escena, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto tiempo ellos habían esperado ese momento. La enfermera salió de su sollozo y tomo una fotografía de la pareja con la cámara que Levi había llevado el día del cumpleaños de Eren.

Cuando terminaron los sollozos, la enfermera les mostró aquella fotografía como recordatorio de ese día.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Tras algunas revisiones de los médicos dieron de alta a Eren. Y Levi lo quiso llevar por medio de tren, así podría ver muchas cosas que antes no pudo. A Eren le encantó la idea y subieron al vagón, sus asientos cerca de las ventanas. Por donde se dedicó a observar el paisaje hasta que el vagón comenzó a moverse.

-mira Levi, ¡los árboles nos están siguiendo!- grito Eren muy feliz. Levi lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

Una chica de cabello castaño ondulado que estaba sentada cerca se río de la conducta infantil de Eren, mientras le golpeaba un poco a su amiga que estaba sentada con ella.

-míralo, a su edad y aún se pone así- le murmuró a su amiga la cual también se río de Eren.

-mira, Levi. ¡Las nubes también nos siguen! - volvió a decir Eren mientras las señalaba.

Las chicas no aguantaron más y se dirigieron a Levi- por qué no llevas lo llevas a un buen médico?- dijo la chica castaña mientras señala a Eren el cual estaba entretenido viendo a través de la ventana.

A lo que Levi les sonrió- ya lo he hecho, estamos volviendo del hospital. "Mi esposo" se quedó ciego desde muy pequeño y hoy por primera vez en años puede ver. Así que si no sabes nada deberías cerrar tu asquerosa boca de mierda, antes de que yo te la cierre- la chica se quedó petrificada en su asiento y muchos pasajeros sólo atinaron a reírse de ella.

Eren y Levi bajaron en la siguiente parada donde estaba el aeropuerto internacional rose y tomaron un vuelo. Al llegar a su destino, Levi llamó un taxi.

-¿a dónde vamos?-eren pregunto, obteniendo como respuesta

-es una sorpresa

El taxi los dejó en la entrada de una pequeña casa.

-mocoso, no te preocupes por esto-dijo Levi señalando el equipaje- adelántate, en la habitación está algo de ropa, cámbiate y espera ahí

-está bien-a eren se le hizo un poco raro todo esto, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que Levi no le diría nada. Así que subió a cambiarse y lo que encuentro lo dejo atónito. En la cama había un traje blanco junto y un ramo de flores.

Ya una vez listo decidió llamar a Levi, pero nadie le contestó así que decidió salir de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras Eren se encontró una sorpresa

-¿ya estás listo?- le dijo Levi el cual portaba un traje negro a medida y un pañuelo blanco en su cuello.

-creo que sí- dijo eren sin apartar su mirada de Levi

-¿entonces nos vamos? - se lo dijo mientras le extendía su mano

-¿A dónde?-temeroso tomo la mano de su esposo

-tsk ya te dije que es un secreto-se limitó a conducir a Eren a unos cuantos metros de la casa

-Levi... Esto es lo que creo-dijo Eren sin poder creer lo que veía. Un hermoso océano con la luz de un atardecer en él y en la costa una mesa preparada para dos muy elegante

-cuando nos casamos, no hicimos nada especial. Por eso organice esto.-dijo Levi evitando ver a Eren, el cual no dudo en abrazarlo-gracias Levi

-solo por ti, haría esto- dijo mientras correspondía a aquel abrazo, Levi se puso de pie y ayudo a Eren para después tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse a la mesa.


End file.
